


Wanderlust

by Eternally_Exhausted



Series: Uncharted Territory [4]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Wanderlust (n): a strong desire to travel.He became fully aware in the middle of a grand adventure. It only made sense such a life called to him.
Series: Uncharted Territory [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485419
Kudos: 7





	Wanderlust

**Prologue: A New Adventure**

Finn fidgeted as he waited for Amy to arrive, clutching his journal to his chest (a nice leather-bound one the babysitter had given him for his recent birthday, and that he had already nearly filled with all sorts of ideas). It was always a fun night when she came to visit- they’d had so much fun coming up with the adventure for his characters, and she’d told such a spooky story about them for Halloween, and she always listened when Finn excitedly rambled new ideas to her, giving him much-needed feedback and encouragement. Sometimes her advice wasn’t something he was happy to hear, but he found she was usually right.

For the past several weeks he had been working on an idea he was _really_ excited about. Working on helping President Business become a better person was fun and all, but he was ready for another adventure now, and he hoped Amy would like the new story he came up with. Bianca squealed and threw herself at Amy’s legs when she finally walked through the door. Amy laughed, picking her up to give her a hug. “Hey there, little Bee! I’m happy to see you too!”

“Amy!” Finn cheered.

“Hey, Finn. You look excited about something.”

“I’ve been working on a new story!”

“Just don’t let him stay up too late writing,” Sarah sighed. “Bill, are you ready yet?”

“Coming, honey!” He finally came into view, tugging on his jacket. “Oh, hey Amy. You remember everything, right? Don’t let them have too many sweets, make sure they brush their teeth, in bed by nine, don’t let them come in contact with water, don’t feed them after midnight-” Sarah huffed and swatted his arm, even as Amy snorted in amusement.

“Yes, I remember the drill. Don’t worry. Now go enjoy your show, I’ve got everything under control.” She shooed them out the door, then turned to Finn. “Alright, kiddo. Spill.” Finn grinned brightly and dragged her over to the couch, plopping down onto the cushions and opening his journal to where he had it bookmarked.

“So I’ve been thinking! I don’t think Scribble Cop’s gonna be a cop after all, I think he’s gonna be an explorer!”

“Is that so? What have you got so far?”

“I think I want him to go on another adventure with Metalbeard! And I kinda have an idea for what they’re looking for, too. I’m calling it the Library of Bath-El.”

“Ohh, I like that, it sounds mysterious. Gimme the details, li’l bro.” Finn beamed at her and showed her everything he had written so far.


End file.
